Support elements of the pre-cited type are well known in the technical field. The vertical stop means is constituted, for example, by transversely extending pins that are fixed in a reception of one of the components (housing or inner element) and project into a corresponding groove on the respective other component. For instance, these pins are pressed into said reception. To a person skilled in the art, it is clear that this interference can come loose during the operation of the valve train. In addition, pressing-in introduces an undesired force into the surrounding material. Further, the pins cannot be removed if disassembly is required (selective pairing of thickness-grouped pins for adjusting coupling lash . . . ).
In other solutions known from older prior art, a bore-distal front end of the housing comprises a radially inward bent-over collar against which the inner element abuts through a respective counter surface. This collar proves to be relatively complex from the manufacturing point of view, especially because it likewise does not enable an appropriate adjustment of a coupling lash.
In still other prior art solutions, the vertical stop means is constituted by one or two locking rings/snap rings that extend in a groove of one of the components and, in case of abutment, function as a stop in cooperation with a corresponding edge of the respective other component. It is noted in this connection that handling of these snap rings is relatively difficult in practice.